A Girl Worth Fighting For
by PotoPerson
Summary: Princess Sheeta is sick of the way Muska has been running the kingdom. So when he drafts a boy named Pazu for stealing a loaf of bread it's the last straw. So she dresses up as a boy to get her new freind out, and to defy Muska.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Castle in the Sky is comin' alive! This is kind of like a mix between Mulan and Aladdin but different and with many many twists! And also in this Laputa is a kingdom where a whole mess of people live. Including a certain Pazu! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the masterpiece of a movie Castle in the Sky; I don't, got it? I DON'T!! **

**Cella: O.k. o.k. we get the flippin point **

**Potoperson: I know, I'm just trying to get my point across I ****don't ****own castle in the sky! **

**Cella: **_**Two **_**disclaimers? **

**Potoperson: Yes! **

**Cella: You're weird **

**Potoperson: Aren't we all? **

**Cella: Good point. **

**Potoperson: Well now to all the people who are reading (And hopefully reviewing!) I present to you! **

Chapter 1

The brilliant orange sun shone on the kingdom of Laputa one summer evening, and on the roof top of the palace a princess named Sheeta stood. The light breeze played with her long brown hair and the light of the disappearing sun reflected in their eyes making them twinkle.

Evenings like this made Sheeta yearn to run through the many gardens throughout the kingdom of Laputa but she wasn't permitted to leave the castle. Why you ask? Because of her guardian Muska that's why! Notice the word guardian not father, papa, dad, or any other variation of the word was used, because he wasn't, never was, and never would be her real father. He only took custody of her when her parents died, and now he ruled over Laputa in a way that Sheeta didn't approve of in the slightest.

"When I rule Laputa I'll never rule it the way he doe_s." _Sheeta thought bitterly. Just then over the horizon 3 knights marched up to the castle, a prisoner in their possession. "Oh no_" _Sheeta thought. She ran to the stair well and down the palace steps to the throne room. She knew how Muska was with prisoners. He would never hear their case and have him sent to the dungeon for life. And that was if he was in a good mood.

Sheeta stopped when she reached a thick wooden door. She slowly opened the door only a crack so she could get a glimpse of the prisoner. She saw the knights in shining armor (How cliché does that sound?) were dragging a handsome boy about her age up to Muska who sat on a throne before them.

The boy had dark brown hair like her's (Just not nearly as long) and brown eyes that seemed blazed with fury, it also looked like he had something hidden under his shirt but the guards didn't seem to notice. They stopped in front of Muska. "Bow before your king, _boy!" _One of the knights commanded. When the boy made no move to do as he was told he was shoved to the ground and landed hard on his knees.

Muska stood and walked to the boy. He stood erect and looked frightfully regal, his eyes intimidating. He spoke in a calm tone. "What is you name boy?" he asked. "Like I'd tell you." The boy said stubbornly. One of the knights kicked him in the side making Sheeta gasp and cover her mouth so she wouldn't be heard. "The king asked you what your name is!" The knight shouted.

The boy groaned and muttered something inaudible. "What was that?" Muska asked. "Pazu." The boy repeated. "Ah, Pazu how…quaint." Muska said pleasantly then his eyes got a crazed look in them and he went into scary king mode. "You _dare _attempt to steal from me, the highest authority in the land! I ought to have you beheaded this very instant! Tell me, what went through your disgusting juvenile mind to make you think you could get away with this?" Pazu was silent, not daring to look up at the enraged king. "Answer me!" Muska shouted.

Pazu slowly looked up at the king his voice was no longer strong and disobedient, now it was weary and exhausted. "My family is hungry your majesty. We haven't had anything decent to eat in days now. I had to." He said, "The way you've been ruling-" "The way I've been ruling! The way _I've _been ruling! You insolent insect! You give me no choice."

Muska motioned towards another one of the knights walked up to him handed him a sword and stepped back with the others. Fear came into Pazu eyes and he made an attempt to run away which was made in vain when the knights caught him and held him by the arms. "Goodbye Pazu" He said raising the sword above his head. Pazu squeezed his eyes shut.

"No!" Sheeta screamed throwing the door open and running in front of Pazu, her arms outstretched. Pazu opened his eyes and saw a girl in a flowing blue gown defending him. "No Muska! Don't do this." Sheeta continued. Muska lowered his sword. "Must you be so rebellious princess? In case you have forgotten _I _am the king and _I _make the rules so _I _say that boy is to be executed." He said.

Sheeta stood firm. "And in case you have forgotten _I _am the princess and _I _also have a say in the treatment of prisoners so _I _say to let him go." She said. Muska sighed and motioned to the knights to let Pazu go. They let him go and he landed on the ground with a thump. Sheeta kneeled down beside him. "Are you alright?" she asked with concern. Pazu gazed up at her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He nodded slowly his mouth agape.

"Enough of this! Send him to the dungeon until I can find a more suitable way to punish him." Muska said. The knights grabbed Pazu and began dragging him towards the dungeon. Pazu glanced back at the girl who saved him from Muska. She watched him as he was dragged away.

When he was gone Sheeta turned to Muska, pure anger written all over her face. "Oh come now Sheeta, don't be so dramatic." Muska said. "_I'm _being dramatic! You were going to have him killed because he wanted food for his family!" Sheeta shouted.

"He _stole _from me Sheeta! He's a worthless prisoner." Muska boomed. Sheeta shook her head. "No Muska, he was able to stand up to you. He has plenty of worth." With that Sheeta turned and walked towards the dungeon. She was going to have a word with this prisoner.

Lines rule!!

Sheeta slipped past the guards in the dungeon and walked down the spiral stone steps to the cold damp dungeon where little light showed. She found Pazu sitting against the wall his head down and his arms in chains. When he heard her come in he looked up. "Your Majesty." He said. Sheeta shook her head with a smile. "Please call me Sheeta." She said. "Sheeta." Pazu repeated.

Sheeta walked over to him and kneeled down next to his chains. She produced a small key from her pocket (Yes I realize most gowns have no pockets but you know) and unlocked his shackles. Pazu rubbed his wrists and looked up at her.

"Consider it the most I can do since I couldn't get you out of the dungeon" she sighed sitting in front of him on the ground. "What are you talking about Sheeta? You saved my head, literally." Sheeta smiled sadly. "Yes I know, I only wish there was more I could do." Pazu shook his head. "You did more then enough."

Sheeta studied him. She could hardly believe he would steal anything; he looked like he couldn't rob a fly. "What exactly did you steal?" Sheeta asked. Pazu reached under his shirt and pulled out a stale looking loaf of bread. "He was going to have you beheaded for _that_?" Sheeta asked in shock.

"Yeah. I just wish I could have got it to my house." Pazu said breaking it in two and biting into one of the halves. He handed the other to Sheeta, "Want a bite?" She shook her head. Pazu shrugged and continued to eat the other half. "Where does your family live?" Sheeta asked. "At this antique shop in town; But no one goes there because they don't have enough money to buy things like that." Pazu answered, "I wish I could give them some money."

"I'm sorry." Sheeta said. There was a silence that followed. Finally Pazu blurted what was on it his mind. "You're really different from what I thought royalty would be like." He said, "I didn't know you'd care so much I mean with Muska as your dad I was kind of thinking-" "Muska isn't my father." Sheeta interrupted. She knew Muska had been spreading around the rumor that he was her father so he could keep the throne. She _hated _that.

"But I see how you could think that. If I lived everyday know I was being ruled by someone like him I'd think that too. But we're not all like that. My real father…" She stopped dropping her head. She could hardly bare to think of them, it was too painful. Pazu saw the look in her eyes and knew not to bug her too much on the subject. "You're really nice Pazu, you don't belong here. People aren't as nice around the castle. Sure there are the servants and nurses but they're cold and robotic. They don't really care it's just their job to be here they don't really want to be here."

"I don't see why they wouldn't be nice to you." Pazu said. Sheeta looked up at him meeting his gaze and said, "That's really sweet." For a long moment they held that gaze not daring, or wanting, to look away. Suddenly the door at the end of the dungeon slammed and metallic foot steps clinked against the stone steps. Sheeta heard Muska's voice echoing through the corridor along with the three knights.

"You'd better hide. They probably wouldn't want to see you down here." Pazu said hiding the other half of the bread. Sheeta said, "But what about-" "Don't worry I'll be fine." Pazu interrupted smiling reassuringly. He seemed so confident Sheeta couldn't help but thinking everything would be just fine. She stepped back into the shadows behind an indent in the wall as Muska and his knights entered.

"Well my young thief, since the princess is being over-protective of you I will not be executing you." Muska said. Sheeta breathed a sigh of relief but froze right back up again when Muska continued, "How ever thievery will not be condoned. So for that I sentence you to be drafted for the royal army." Sheeta's head spun in a whirlpool of hopelessness. That was the equivalent of the death sentence, because Muska always sent the army to attack the most dangerous enemies and it was lucky if they survived.

"You will be transported to the military camp immediately." Muska said, "Guards." The three knights grabbed his wrists and dragged him out of the dungeon. Sheeta wanted to stand and shout no. She wanted to go out and stop them but her legs wouldn't move no matter how much she pleaded them to. As the foot steps echoed out of the corridor Sheeta collapsed on her knees, tears rolling down her face. She had never felt this alone in her entire life.

An image of a girl who looked just like her appeared in front of her. This happened whenever Sheeta was between a rock and a hard place. The girl wasn't really there, she was her conscience.

"_Get a hold of yourself Sheeta! You're not some little helpless princess." _Her conscience said. "But what am I suppose to do? I don't have any options….I'm trapped!" She said. "_Do you remember the story your father told you when you were a little girl?" _Sheeta thought back to sitting on her father's lap sitting by the fire place as he told her the story of a girl whose father was drafted to join the army but suffered from a battle injury from a previous war. So the girl took her father's armor and….

"You have got to be kidding me." Sheeta muttered. "_I don't_ _kid." Conscience said. _Sheeta stood and took a deep breath. "Alright I'll do it." She said. Satisfied, Conscience disappeared. Sheeta walked back up the stone steps to her room. This plan was crazy, but Conscience hadn't been wrong before.

**Chapter 1 is done! **

**For those who don't understand the whole conscience person thing sorry. I've just been meaning to use that idea somewhere and this fic opened up an opportunity. **

**Please review! And you know what Flame away see what I care! **

**Cella: Well…..that's different. **

**Potoperson: Shhhhh! I'm using reverse psychology. **

**Cella: Oh. You know they just heard you. **

**Potoperson: They did? Dang. Well since the cat's out of the bag, PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah…here I am again…. Sorry it's taken so long folks. I've been engaged in several other writing projects and things and it has been an awful long time since I've worked on this at all **_**or **_**seen castle in the sky. So…sorry if anyone goes a bit ooc. Just if you see it point it out with a, "how this character might really act" thing. So….yeah. **

**Thanks to those super de duper reviewers! (if you don't want to be mentioned please say so) **

**lilmouse1988**

**lemony anemone**

**Twilight1 **

**Wolfofsherwood **

**EmeraldDragon93**

**Elvin Magi **

**Death's haunting lullaby (extra kudos to you for reminding me about this) **

**hawkflyer667**

**I do not own the lovely movie of castle in the sky or anything else I may reference to in this chapter. And also responding to many comments this is not meant to be Mulan or Aladdin this is meant to be something similar to those two shows, but mostly just my own thing. **

Chapter 2

As dawn broke over the horizon Sheeta crept out of her room, dressed in a warrior's tunic and her hair in a pony tail. She rushed down the hall keeping an eye out for the guards who had conveniently been fast asleep.(as guards often are) She had a few things she needed to take care of before she could pull this off. The first thing she'd taken care of the night before, but this thing she needed to get today.

She reached a door and slowly opened it. It was dimly lit office. Dust swirled in the slowly growing sunlight. She walked to the desk situated near the back of the room and opened the top drawer. It was crammed with grimy old books and documents, but after groping through it Sheeta found what she was looking for, a dusty brown cap. She shook out the dirt that seemed to have soaked itself into it and gazed down at it in reflective silence.

"You always said you would have given this to your son, if you had one…" she muttered with an air of amusement. Now that notion would almost be true. She put the hat on and tucked her hair under it with a heavy sigh. "Thank you….father…" with that she took her leave of the office, and of the castle.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

She somehow managed to get out of the castle and got to the center of the town where a large covered wagon (that Sheeta found suspiciously similar to a prison cart without the shackles) was set up with young village men getting into it; or rather being shoved into it by the same knight from the day before. Women, children, and older men were watching from a distance in pensive silence.

Sheeta knew what was happening; it happened once every few months. Muska would send a decree all about the land urging young men to become soldiers. They would all gather and the most eligible men would be chosen and sent off for some form of harsh training. Muska would insist, "It's for the safety of the kingdom" But Sheeta knew better then that. He just wanted control, and to do that he needed a bigger army.

Sheeta spotted Pazu near the center of the crowd. He looked distracted as if his mind were somewhere else. He was obviously snapped out of it by the knight grabbing him by the shoulder and shoving him into the cart. Sheeta slid to the front of the crowd trying to figure out how to get in without being seen when a rough voice said, "Hey" It was the knight. Sheeta hid her face.

"You, boy!" The knight grabbed her by the collar sneering down at her. "Well aren't you a cute little weakling, the general will have fun with you." He shoved her into the cart were she landed flat on her face. She could hear people chuckling and sneering around her as the back two doors were shut and the wagon rattled and pulled forward.

Inside it was musky, dim, and smelled like a combination of sweat and dead fish. Seated on benches set up against the walls were several men of all sizes and levels of toughness. "Here." Sheeta looked up and saw Pazu holding a hand out to her. She grabbed it and he helped her up onto the bench besides him. "I don't think I've seen you around town, but you look familiar, what's your name?" He asked. "She- um…rou. Yes it's Shirou." She said quickly in the best masculine voice she could muster. She held her breath waiting for an, "I don't buy it for a second." "I'm Pazu. You know I have a cousin named Shirou." Sheeta let a sigh of relief escape her lips. "Yeah it's a pretty common name I guess." She said.

They were quiet for a moment listening to the bumps and rattling of the wagon. "So why did you join the army?" Pazu asked. Again Sheeta panicked. "Why didn't I think up these things _before_ bed last night?" she scolded herself. She quickly threw together a story about how her father was sick and couldn't serve in the army and how she (or he whatever) joined because she felt it was her duty to join and what not.

"Wow, that sort of reminds me of a story I heard somewhere." Pazu said. "Yeah" she said mentally kicking herself for not coming up with something more original, "So why are you here?" Sheeta hated asking this, a) because she already knew why and b) because it reminded her that it was _her_ fault, but she had to or she'd seem too suspicious.

"Well I stole a hunk of bread out of the castle's kitchen yesterday. The king he….well…took it kind of seriously. He would have had me beheaded if it weren't for Sheet- I mean the Princess." He explained. Sheeta couldn't help but perk up at the mention of her name but shook her head thinking it was stupid to be exited over something like that. What was she? some super girly anime fangirl or somthing? Pazu continued on to no one in particular. "Well it's not like I'll ever see her again. I mean she's a princess, even if she does have more heart and is prettier then any princess I've ever heard of. I'm still just a village boy."

Sheeta could feel the blush creeping over her cheeks as she fought to keep a straight face. No one _ever _complimented her and meant it at the castle. She was brought to attention by Pazu asking, "Hey Shirou, are you all right? You look a bit…flustered." Sheeta immediately shook her head. "N-no! I'm just…uh… exited to get to the military camp, hehe." Pazu just shrugged and returned his gaze forward.

The ride in the cart lasted all of a few hours, and in that time Sheeta got to learn a bit more about Pazu. He lived in his father's antique shop with his family and they were on hard times ever since Muska began to rule, as were many of the inhabitants of Laputa. (Sheeta made a note of this in her mind.) He'd been working hard to get some income for his family but there just wasn't anyone who could afford to buy antiques. Not to mention that even if people _could _afford them, they wouldn't want a bunch of tacky knick-knacks lying around their house.

"I stole the bread for them. But it turns out I stole it for nothing." Pazu said with a heavy sigh. "I wouldn't worry about it too much." Shirou stated. Pazu glanced up at him. He had this smug grin on his face and a look in his eyes like a kid who knows where the Christmas stash is. "What?" Shirou shrugged. "I just wouldn't worry about it, is all."

Somewhere in Town….

Pazu's father was walking out of his shop when he spotted a small sack lying on the stoop. He knelt down examined the sack then opened it. Inside was filled with gold coins. "uh…..honey?" A voice came from inside, "What?" "Did you loose a sack filled with gold coins?" His wife came out of the house. "What are you talking about?" she asked. He showed her the sack. She gasped. "oh….my…goodness…." They locked eyes wondering how on earth they were able to be this fortunate.

Back in the cart….

The cart jerked to a stop suddenly and the doors flew open. A guard examined the gaggle of men (and girl) in the cart as if they were meat at the butchers shop then shuffled them all out, shoving some to keep them moving. They were at the base of a wide mountain range that extended in both directions. The scenery was dotted with tents, a few make-shift ply wood buildings, random cattle, and in the middle of the camp stood a well made stone cabin underneath a high watch tower that over looked the camp.

The men were put to attention before the stone cabin, and everywhere exited whispers buzzed about.

"I heard that once the general made someone eat hay for complaining about the food."

"I heard that once she pushed someone off a mountain when they said they were afraid of heights."

"I heard that she made someone wash their mouth out with soup because they talked back!"

"That was your mom, and she did that to you."

"You know what? Shut up!"

"Why don't you make me?!

"Oh I'll make you all right!"

The man who made the last comment knocked the other to the ground and before anyone could tell them to knock it off they were going at it. And very suddenly the tense silent air was filled with whooping, hollering, cheering, and the sounds of punches echoing in the distance.

Sheeta just stood with her feet plastered to the ground, watching everything unfold before her. She suddenly regretted ever thinking about leaving the castle no matter how daring and gallant it had seemed at first. At this point all she wanted to do was go home and hide in her room.

Suddenly Conscience was beside her. "_Don't. You. _dare_!" _she said decisively. Sheeta looked up at her, surprised by her sudden presence. "Don't I dare what?" Conscience put her hands on her hips in a "Don't give me that" manner. "_Don't you dare try to run away! I can read your thoughts Sheeta, and I'm telling you right now, you'll only regret it." _Sheeta looked helplessly from Conscience to the fist fight and back again. "But Conscience, I don't know anything about this world! Besides I don't even know how I'm going to get Pazu out of here now that I'm in. Daring plans sometimes seem like a good idea at the time, but turn out to be childlike fantasies!"

"_Well childlike fantasies or no, you are going to stay." _

"And how do you know that?"

"_Because the general just came outside." _With that she disappeared without another word

The slamming of a door shutting brought every man and boy scrambling back into line, and all the recklessness was sucked out of the air in an instant. Before them stood a tall old woman with pink pigtails and haggard brown skin. Most people would've laughed, in fact at first glance most everyone almost did. But with her mouth twisted into a fierce grimace and her eyes ablaze, the thought of laughing was all but ridiculous.

At first she scrutinized the people in front of them, her gaze lagging on a few Sheeta included. Finally she closed her eyes and tapped her foot. "Well," she began, "I suppose I should start with my name is Dola…I will be your general." Some where in the crowd, someone scoffed incredulously. Dola's fiery gaze snapped to the man who had started the fight earlier. Everyone took a step back leaving him in front.

The man continued on, mumbling to himself more than anyone else. "An old _woman? _You've got to be joking! I could see maybe a stern old guy but this is ridiculous! She's got pink hair for Pete's sake…" He was stop mid-rant by Dola's firm grip lifting him into the air by the collar of his shirt. Amazed and terrified gasps filled the crowd as the man dangled helplessly in the woman's grasp, trying too hard not to look her in the eye.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Dola said in a voice that could only be prepared to every fairy tale's wicked witch, "I think it looks rather nice don'tcha think?" The man nodded obediently muttering an inaudible "yes ma'am" "_Yes ma'am what?" _A grin spread across Dola's face. She was so obviously enjoying this. The man gulped and he said, "Yes Ma'am I think your hair looks nice."

Dola cackled and dropped the man who scrambled back to his place in line. Dola returned to her place in the center before everyone. "As you can see I don't take kindly to people who decide they want to make a rude remark about me, after all I _am _your direct superior, so you will refer to me as ma'am. No one will _ever _talk back and most certainly won't _ever _complain. When you hear me blow my whistle you will report here immediately, failure to do so will result in you _walking _back to whatever rat-hole ya came from. Meals will be served when the meal bell rings and not a minuet sooner! Anyone disagrees, no body eats. Any questions?"

Sheeta's head was spinning. How was she supposed to remember all of _that?_ She was going to crash and burn here for sure! And then how was she supposed to rescue Pazu? She glanced down the line, searching for him. He was a few people down standing with his gaze fixed in front of him. He certainly didn't look like he was scared to death she was.

Sheeta was so lost in her anxieties she didn't even notice when Dola had approached and was looming over her, so as you imagine it was of great surprise when her voice was barking directly at her. "…And you!" Sheeta could've collapsed on the spot but she braced herself and said as evenly as possible, "Yes Ma'am?" Dola had a hard analyzing expression on her face which Sheeta did her best not to look directly at. "See me after this." She had said it in a low enough voice that she should've been the only one to hear, but in the silent stiff air it was obvious that every word was heard by everyone there.

Dola turned and began barking off more instructions that Sheeta couldn't focus on. Great, just great. Now to top it all off she was probably in trouble now and she didn't even _do _anything! She glanced back down the row to Pazu who was now looking at her, a questioning look upon his face. All Sheeta could do was shrug before Dola had concluded her instructions and told everyone to set up their tents. "Except you." She said letting her iron fingered grip fall on Sheeta's shoulder.

While the rest retreated, all buzzing about the mysterious boy who was being dragged away by Dola, Sheeta was being dragged towards the stone cabin, and was shoved inside. At first Sheeta had to admire the cozy interior that reminded her of a fairy tale cottage but all her blood ran cold as Dola said, "Welcome to my cottage 'boy', or should I say… _your highness?" _

**WOOT! Finally I'm done! I know I'm pure evil for taking forever to update and _then _leaving you with a cliffie! But I'll try try TRY to update sooner next time! But anywho,**

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A girl worth fighting for lies on a deathbed) **

**Heart rate monitor: bleep-bleep…bleep-bleep………bleeeeeeeep **

**Potoperson: OH NO YOU DON'T! (gets out difibulator(sp?)) CLEAR!!! **

**Poof! **

**Heart rate monitor: bleep-bleep bleep-bleep bleep-bleep **

**Thanks to all of those who kept this thing from flat-lining! **

**death's haunting lullaby**

**leyi666**

**hawkflyer**

**Rebel of my Destiny**

**Twilight1**

**EmeraldDragon93**

**guardiangurl**

**cuteknight101**

**T.M. Walters**

**LullabyeForAStormyNight**

**Robert Varulfur**

**I do not own castle in the sky, now enjoy the show! **

Chapter 3-

Sheeta could do nothing but stare at Dola. She couldn't recognize her already, could she? "What did you say?" said, fighting to keep her voice even. Dola said nothing to this attempt at seeming calm and in control. She motioned for her to take a seat at a desk that was placed in the front room and walked into a small adjoining kitchen and brought back a glass of water, shoving it at her.

"Here, drink this. You look like you're about kill over." Dola said. Sheeta nodded and sipped it, keeping her eyes on the rim of the glass. Dola took a seat across from her but didn't say anything which drove Sheeta absolutely mad. When she did finally down the water Dola asked pleasantly. "Better?" Sheeta nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat?"

Sheeta shook her head more furiously, inwardly thinking, "_Get on with it already!"_

Dola nodded. "Well since your doing all right would you mind explaining what your doing here princess?" she asked. Sheeta bit her lip and said in a low voice, "What exactly do you mean?" Dola barked a laugh then plucked the cap off of her head. The cord that kept her hair up had long since broken and the hair tumbled around her head. "Um…I have a fear of barber shops?" Sheeta said with nervous laughter.

Dola raised an eye brow. Sheeta's laughter faded. "Didn't buy it, huh?"

"Not even for a little bit. And quite frankly, I find it ridiculous that anyone would ever even think that hiding your hair in a hat would mask the fact that you're a girl. I mean _look _at you. No boy is that pretty." Sheeta's eyes fell. As she had expected, her plan was flawed and exceptionally stupid.

"What gave me away?" Sheeta mumbled crestfallen.

"I never forget a face once I've talked to her." Dola replied.

Sheeta looked up at her, perplexed. "Excuse me?"

"Now don't tell me you don't remember me?"

Sheeta shook her head. Dola opened a desk drawer and shuffled through it. She produced an old crumpled sheet of paper and tossed it across the desk at her. Sheeta tried to smooth it out the best she could and found it was a drawing, by the looks of things done by a small child. It showed a castle with banners flying from the towers and a girl with a crown falling from it. A king and queen stood on the castle towers observing and below her rode a knight wearing a helmet. Arrows pointed to everyone identifying them as "mother", "father", "me", and "you".

Sheeta gazed incomprehensively at it for a few moments. It took her a bit to pick out small details, the girl's brown braids, the poorly drawn royal crest that was on the banners and the pink hair flying from under her helmet. The memory grew and brightened in her mind's eye.

Dola must've seen the expression on her face because she smiled and asked, "You remember now princess?"

"_Father! Father, I can't see!" Sheeta cried in frustration. She stood on the roof of one of the castle turrets with her mother and father, but she couldn't see over the ledge. Her father laughed merrily and hoisted her up onto the ledge, her little feet dangling over towards the crowds of people below. Several knights were matching towards the castle as well, banners waving. _

"_There's so many knights." Sheeta gasped. "Do you know why they're here Sheeta?" her father asked. Sheeta shook her head. "They're here for you Sheeta. Since you are four years old and destined to be the queen one day they're here pledge their loyalty to you, because you're the princess." He said. _

_Sheeta's mother laughed as she joined them. "And all the others are just here to celebrate your birthday. You've yet to be on this earth a decade and yet you've already captured their hearts."_

_Sheeta beamed. "One day when I'm queen I'm going to throw a birthday party every year and invite everybody and we'll all have cake with pink frosting." She said. Both of her parents chuckled. "Good, good our daughter already has plans!" his father explained. _

_A serving woman came on the roof at that time and turned her parents' attention away for a moment. Sheeta gazed over the crowds and the knights and felt excitement swell inside her like fireworks. They'd all come to see _her _how thoughtful! She realized at that moment how much she loved Laputa and everyone in it. She wanted to stand so she could see everyone better. She moved to get to her feet but her left foot didn't quite find the railing and it slipped, and she tumbled over the edge. _

_Wind whistled in her ears and everything around her swirled into nothing but colors as she plummeted. She screamed and she could hear others who had seen her fall screaming too. Something inside her knew that pain was coming. She squeezed her eyes shut as the spinning and whistling continued._

_And as suddenly as she was whisked into all of this everything was still and she was suddenly firmly in someone's arms. She cracked an eye open. Why hadn't she died? She realized that she was on the back of a chestnut charger and in the lap of a knight in full armor. The knight pulled the helmet off and revealed an older woman with pink hair matted to her hair with sweat. "Are you all right, princess?" she asked. Sheeta nodded dumbly. _

_The knight waved up towards the tops of the castle where she had fallen. Sheeta followed her gaze to the top of the turret. It was such a far way up she could hardly make out the faces of her mother and father. Sheeta gazed back at the knight in wonderment. "You saved me…" She said in awe. The woman gave a crooked grin. "Ah, no worries your highness. It's all part of my job to protect you." She said dryly. _

_People were coming out of the castle then towards them. Sheeta was placed into the arms of a nurse whose face was streaked with tears. As Sheeta was carried back up to the castle turret all she could think about is that a kind knight just saved her life, and that she was never going to forget her._

"You followed me around all day after that." Dola mused, "Drew me the picture and made me promise I'd keep it forever. As you can see I'm always true to my word." Sheeta continued to gaze at the picture. "I don't believe it…"shesaid softly.

"What don't you believe? That I still have that scrap of paper or that you forgot about ole Dola even though you just said you'd never forget?"

"Well, yes that. But that I haven't seen you in all of these years. If you're a knight why don't you stay at the castle?" Sheeta asked. Dola sat back in her seat and stared at the ceiling.

"My place is here now. I got promoted to general after some battles at the border some time ago. Now I'm kept busy with all of the new recruits Muska sends up so I don't have much leisure time for visits," then she added with a snort, "not that I'd even want to see the castle anymore, I don't even want to see what ole Muska's done with the place. But I'm still a knight and I've still pledged my loyalty to you princess."

She paused then said with a sly grin, "And speaking of which I'm suppose to protect you, which means leaving you in an army training camp is probably not a very good idea unless you give me a very good reason."

Sheeta flushed and gazed down at her feet. "Oh yeah…that." She mumbled. Dola snickered and replied, "Yes, that. So would you care to tell why you're here?" Sheeta nodded and with a deep breath told her all about Pazu, Muska's punishment, and how she decided to go after him. Dola listened without interruption. As Sheeta finished she waited for Dola to laugh, to inform her how ridiculous her plan was. Dola didn't say anything at first. Just then she chuckled, "Well, that was a ridiculous plan!" she continued laughing, Sheeta gazed down abashed.

"Ah, don't feel bad princess. Not every plan's a gem. Even I make some blunders." Dola said. Sheeta looked up pleadingly. "What can I do now? I've come so far… I can't just leave, can I? What about Pazu? I can't just leave him here."

Dola looked ponderous. "Well I wish I could tell you I could just release him to you but I can't, if Muska's ordered him here he has to stay."

"And what about me?"

"Well Muska probably already knows you're gone. And will probably have everyone and their granny looking for you up and down Laputa. And he won't necessarily be a happy camper when he finds you…"

"That isn't making me feel better you know."

"Hey I'm just laying out the facts. When you're in war you need to see every detail, not just the ones that make you feel better."

"But what am I going to _do? _I don't want to go back!"

"All right, all right give me a sec." She stood and paced the back wall while Sheeta watched anxiously. She finally stopped and returned to her seat.

"Well as far as anybody knows you're just some boy named Shirou with a girly face. So you could probably stay here and continue training for the time being and keep an eye on your little Pazu. But be forewarned this will not keep you from Muska forever. I can loosen up the training regulations for you." She winked, "I'm not as much of a witch as I make myself seem. But nobody seems to take an old lady with pink hair seriously unless she's barking down her nose at you."

Sheeta smiled and shook her head. "No, it would raise to much suspicion if I were to get special treatment, plus it wouldn't be fair." Dola nodded. "Good point, but I'm warning you, you agreeing not to have special treatment means you _will _be treated like everyone else. And as you've seen from earlier I'm not necessarily your run-of-the-mill granny when it comes to discipline. Do I make myself clear?" Sheeta nodded.

"All righty then welcome to the army Shirou. Although before I let you in…" she grimaced. "You ain't foolin' anybody with that hair of yours"

Sheeta left Dola's quarters with (freshly cut hair tucked under her cap) to find Pazu waiting eagerly by the door. "What was _that _about?" he asked, his eyes shining with worry. Sheeta shrugged. "She said stuff about my hair." She replied simply. (Not much stuff, but stuff was still stuff0

Pazu whistled. "Man she had us scared for you. The guys at the tent were taking bets about whether she'd cut your head off!" he said laughing. Sheeta laughed as well. "Don't worry. I think that the general is probably not as vicious as she seems." She said.

They walked towards an area were a couple of tents were set up. Sheeta internally groaned, just remembering that she still had to set up her's. She began to walk off to where a pile of tarps and materials for setting up tents was stationed. "Where are you going?" Pazu asked curiously.

"I still need to set up my tent."

"Your tent's over there." Sheeta glanced over to find an unoccupied tent that was apparently her's. She walked over and glanced inside. "Who did this?" Sheeta asked in surprise. Pazu glanced up at the sky, a look of over exaggerated innocence on his face. "Oh I'm sure _somebody _saw." He said.

Sheeta looked up at him as he said he'd better go check out his own tent to make sure its still ok, he'd better get going. (Can you sense the shiftiness in his voice?) He began heading back to his own tent. Sheeta called after him, "Pazu!" he glanced back over his shoulder. "If you just _happen _to find out who did it, tell him I said thanks, I appreciate it." "You're welc- I mean sure thing!" with that Pazu headed off towards his tent.

Sheeta crawled into her tent. Surprisingly there was even a small mat for sleeping lain in it. She collapsed onto her mat despite it not being late enough to really sleep, leaving her cap beside her. She was glad Pazu was nice enough to befriend her; she had a feeling she'd need all the friends she could get out here.

"_And as you've seen from earlier I'm not necessarily your run-of-the-mill granny when it comes to discipline."_

She felt a knot of dread build inside her throat but shook her head. She _had _agreed to it after all, so she couldn't complain. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. It would be ok, right? After all, this camp couldn't be nearly as bad as dealing with Muska back home.

**Got nothing to say except sorry for the wait.**

**Bye!**


End file.
